


Roach x Exasperation

by ficsandcatsandficsandcats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats
Summary: Reader Request: Imagine Geralt is hunting and Jaskier and reader start cooking together (while Roach is watching, of course). Maybe Roach is Jaskiers wingman and helps them to finally kiss cause she can't stand the tension anymore.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Roach x Exasperation

It was when you both reached for the onion that Roach decided something must be done.

Months of longing and barely missed side-glances and blushes culminated in a moment so poignant even Geralt may have cracked a smile. You’d become working on the broth for the soup, the meat currently being hunted by Geralt somewhere in the woods, and you were teasing each other as always. Jaskier’s eyes kept trailing down to your lips as you spoke, that dreamy expression he always got around you which you would have seen if your own eyes hadn’t been clouded by a similar dreamlike fog. Then you’d both reached in the basket for the onion, your hands clasping accidentally. You both stayed there like that, a moment suspended in time as his hand stayed curled around yours and yours pressed up into it, touch-starved skin aching for his warmth. Your eyes stayed on each other’s and Roach had thought that perhaps, finally, this was the moment where it would happen and then you could all move on and end this stupid human game. But you (and Roach had really been disappointed, she always thought you had the most sense) looked away and laughed, trying to make light and Jaskier moved his hand for you. The two of you fell back into cooking and those stupid, side-glances. ‘

Both of you had gone to Roach and confessed your feelings, assuming she couldn’t understand. As though a Witcher’s horse wouldn’t be a bit more unique than your average creature. No matter, it meant you got to hear things nobody else did, a blessing and a curse. Both had spoken of shared feelings and truly unnecessary hardship and heartache. Roach rarely wished for the gift of speech, finding that most beings who possessed it only got into more trouble than out, but in those moments you wanted to knock their heads together and say ‘damnit use your clumsy human mouths and talk to each other.”

No, it wasn’t going to work out that way. Geralt would return, pausing as he had done for months to peek and ensure he wasn’t interrupting anything, reluctantly disappointed when he didn’t. And then it would be over until the next time you were alone.

No, it wasn’t going to work out any differently at all unless drastic steps were taken.

She hated to do it. Well, maybe not hated, but regretted it, certainly. She knew it would hurt and had hoped that Jaskier would come into range before you but alas, there you were, standing behind her just inches from Jaskier (the closeness you kept around each other alone should have been enough information to go on). Roach stared impassively and then, as Jaskier bent over slightly laughing and you threw your head back, she kicked. Not hard enough to truly damage you (though there would be a bruise) but hard enough that you launched into Jaskier’s arms, your mouths running into each other’s. He helped right you as you both looked at each other in shock and in a breathless moment Roach worried she’d have to just sit on you both till you figured it out. But finally Jaskier seized your chin and pulled your mouth to his, your arms curling around him as you both finally had the moment you’d been longing for all these months.

Frankly, between the three of you, Roach was probably the most pleased about it.

“Fuck.”

Geralt walked into the clearing and looked from you and Jaskier in each other’s arms to Roach, standing innocently by the grass she’d been eating. Geralt pointed a finger at her accusingly.

“We agreed,” he said.

Roach turned her head, a dismissive gesture that she didn’t need English to express.


End file.
